He's My Son!
by No1butjoe
Summary: WARNING: TISSUE ALERT! I was even crying as I wrote this. Joe has been injured and may not make it. Fenton does the only thing he can – pray. Please, R&R. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


He's My Son

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Okay, you MUST listen to this song. If not while you read this story, then afterwards. I literally cried when I first heard it. Please, R&R!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hardy Boys or the song "He's My Son".**

**The Hardy Boys belong to Franklin W. Dixon and the song belongs to Mark Shultz.**

**Summary – Joe has been injured and may not make it. Fenton does the only thing he can – pray. (Takes place weeks after Joe's been injured.)**

The frail form on the bed didn't move as someone took his hand in theirs.

"Joe? Can you hear me?"

No answer came and Fenton Hardy lowered his head, forcing back the sobs that wanted to come out. The tears won as they flowed freely down his cheeks. His body shook as the sobs finally surfaced and he collapsed to his knees.

_**I'm down on my knees again tonight,**_

_**I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right.**_

_**See there is a boy that needs Your help,**_

_**I've done all that I can do myself.**_

"Fenton?" a soft voice whispered, worriedly.

The detective lifted his tear-stained face to see his wife standing there, a soft, gentle, yet, sad look covering her features.

"Why don't you go try and get some sleep?" Laura said, helping him stand and guiding him towards the door.

_**His mother is tired,**_

_**I'm sure You can understand.**_

_**Each night as he sleeps,**_

_**She goes in to hold his hand,**_

_**And she tries not to cry,**_

_**As the tears fill her eyes.**_

Fenton shook his head, firmly. His tears continued their descent, causing droplets to appear on his shirt.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"NO!" Fenton shouted, struggling against the doctors and nurses trying to force him out of the room. "Joe!"

'_Why me, Lord? That's all I want to know.'_

_**Can You hear me?**_

_**Am I getting through tonight?**_

_**Can You see him?**_

_**Can You make him feel all right?**_

_Flashback . . . _

"_Don't worry, Dad, I'll be fine," Joe said, smiling as he held out his hand for the package. "I'll take it to Mr. Perkins for you."_

"_Are you sure?" Fenton asked, surprised at the offer. "Well, I guess it'll be okay."_

"_Hey, Frank, come on!" his youngest son shouted up the stairs. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," Frank mumbled, tossing his jacket behind him to put on. "Let's go!"_

"_See ya, Dad!" they both called, waving._

_Fenton waved, back, not knowing the next time he'd see them would be in the hospital. _

_End Flashback_

_**If You can hear me,**_

_**Let me take his place somehow.**_

_**See, he's not just anyone, **_

_**He's my son.**_

**A Couple Days Later . . .**

Fenton ran a trembling hand over his face, smearing the tears that had, once again, started down his cheeks. He glanced over to the bed, watching with relief as Joe's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Everything had gone so wrong. They were only going to deliver a package, then head to Chet's. The roads were too slippery for the tires to keep traction on the pavement. Frank and Joe had careened into a ditch, both losing consciousness. Only Frank had woken up.

Fenton snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly realizing that he had dropped once again to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, praying to God that Joe would wake up soon.

_**Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,**_

_**I dream of the boy he'd like to be.**_

_**I try to be strong and see him through,**_

_**But, God, who he needs right now is You.**_

"Dad?"

Frank entered the room, his face slightly pale from the news the doctors just revealed to him about his little brother. Fenton instantly got to his feet and wrapped his older son in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Frank," he apologized, tightening his hold on the boy. "It's all my fault. I should've gone on my own. What I've put you boys through, it's no surprise that one of you have gotten hurt on account of me. If I never tried to interest you in detective work, you'd both be at Chet's right now, having fun instead of waiting to see if Joe lives or-"

He couldn't say the next word.

_**Let him grow old,**_

_**Live life without this fear.**_

_**What would I be,**_

_**Living without him here?**_

_**He's so tired and he's scared,**_

_**Let him know that You're there.**_

Frank sniffed back a tear, leaning into his father's warm embrace. Over the older man's shoulder, he looked at the still form of his brother lying on the bed. All the memories, good and bad, flashed before him. Saving Joe from murderers, tag-teaming opponents who were twice as strong as they were, teasing each other.

'_I'm sorry, little brother.'_

Unable to take the pressure anymore, Frank buried his face in his father's shirt, allowing him to hold him as the family members looked to one another for comfort.

_**Can You hear me?**_

_**Am I getting through tonight?**_

_**Can You see him?**_

_**Can You make him feel all right?**_

_**If You can hear me,**_

_**Let me take his place somehow.**_

_**See, he's not just anyone,**_

_**He's my son.**_

Father and son stood there for a few minutes before pulling apart. Suddenly, a long beep interrupted the silence, starling them. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Joe had stopped breathing again! Frank and Fenton watched desperately from the window. They both winced when they saw Joe's body jerk up off the bed. Frank struggled against Fenton's grip, wanting to tell them to stop hurting him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as each cry became more determined and his struggling became fiercer.

_**Can You hear me?**_

_**Am I getting through tonight?**_

_**Can You see him?**_

_**Can You make him feel all right?**_

_**If You can hear me,**_

_**Let me take his place somehow.**_

_**See, he's not just anyone,**_

_**He's my son.**_

The beep continued as the doctors looked at each other, shaking their heads, sadly. Fenton, seeing the exchange, disbelievingly dropped to the floor, eyes wide and filled with grief.

"No, please, not my boy," he whispered, looking up at the white ceiling. "Not Joe, please, not Joe."

_**Can You hear me?**_

Shouts could be heard from inside the room, but Fenton ignored them, focusing, instead, on the scene he had just witnessed.

_**Can You see him?**_

Frank dropped next to him, pounding his fists against the floor, as if the impact would bring Joe back to them.

_**Please don't leave him**_

The door opened slowly as the men (and women) filed out of the room, shocked and confused looks on their faces. One knelt next to Fenton and placing a hand on his shoulder, asked, "Would you like to see him now? He's asking for you."

Frank and Fenton jerked their heads up to look at the man, who was smiling widely. Both Hardys jumped to their feet and rushed into the room, eyeing the bed closely. Their shocked expressions immediately turned to ones of joy as Joe turned his head to see them, smiled, and said, "Hey, guys."

_**He's my son.**_

**A/N: Okay, I was literally crying when I wrote this. Hopefully, you guys don't use up too many tissues. Anyway, R&R.**


End file.
